Thoughts And Dreams
by thedinokid
Summary: The story starts when Ron had left Harry and Hermione to destroy the locket and find the horcruxes. It revolves around all the emotions Hermione kept inside and how Ron had help in easing all of it.


**Summary: The story starts when Ron had left Harry and Hermione to destroy the locket and find the horcruxes. It revolves around all the emotions Hermione kept inside and how Ron had help in easing all of it.**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Thoughts and Dreams**

_"Ron! Ron! RON!" Hermione shouted. A loud thud was heard and Ron was gone. Hermione went back inside the tent._

_"Ron... He... He disapparated," she told Harry._

That was the scene that kept replaying in her head. She couldn't believe Ron had left them - left her. Hermione took hold of the locket she was wearing and lay on Ron's bed. She let her tears escape and seep into Ron's pillow.

"Ron, where are you?" she said.

She prayed that he was still alive. She prayed that he would come back. She prayed until sleep took ahold of her.

_Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire in the Burrow._

_"My parents are gone. No. I'm the one who's disappeared from their lives," Hermione said. Ron put an arm around Hermione and squeezed her shoulder._

_"But you wanted them to be safe. And that's good enough. Besides, I'm here. I'll never leave you..." Ron said._

_The fire suddenly went out. Hermione muttered Lumos and a faint light appeared. Harry's face revealed itself._

_"I wasn't supposed to leave you but you chose HIM. You chose him. What am I compared to him?" Ron's voice resonated in the room._

_Somehow, Hermione's light diminished. Pictures started to flash before her eyes. Her parents were in Australia. They were happy without her as if they were newly-weds._

_"Your parents are happier without you. You will never have them ever again. They will never remember you. You are nothing but danger and trouble to them. Maybe it was better not to have you at all. Look," a voice said._

_Hermione's parents were smiling so brightly. Another picture appeared. It was Ron. He was smiling and laughing. The picture changed into Ron running for his life. He was being chased by snatchers and one mistake, he would be dead._

_"Oh. Look. The love of your life. He told you that he would never leave you. You loved him but he didn't. He betrayed and hurt you," the voice sneered. Another picture popped up beside the one with Ron running. It was a picture of Ron and Lavender snogging._

_"He loved another so he could show you that he didn't need you," the voice continued. The picture disappeared. Ron wasn't running in the other picture anymore. He had been stunned. A snatcher pulled Ron's hair._

_"Where's Potter?" the snatcher demanded. Ron bit him and kicked the snatcher._

_"I would rather die, you bloody beast!" he shouted._

_The snatcher pointed his wand and yelled, "You asked for it! Avada Kedavra!" Green sparks covered the whole scene._

Hermione woke up from the horrifying dream. She had trouble breathing and felt something heavy upon her chest. She took out the locket and breathed deeply. The radio produced muffled voices. She stood and sat beside the radio. Now it played a song. Harry went inside and approached Hermione. He took her hand and removed the locket from her. They danced to the music and laughed but when the music ended, Hermione frowned once again and returned to the seat beside the radio. She felt confused. Had she chosen Harry over Ron? She loved Harry and it was just platonic love but is that true? Was it only really platonic? Hermione took the locket in her hands.

"What's wrong with loving Harry more than a friend? He stood by you at all times unlike Ron who left you. Didn't he take away your sorrows a while ago? You can love him all you want," the voice whispered. Hermione threw it and cried silently. She was all alone fighting against all the pain magnified by the locket. She couldn't tell Harry. She had no parents and most especially, no Ron.

* * *

After all the drama when Ron left, the story continues when the trio escapes the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

After Dobby's burial, everyone focused on recovering. Ron visited Hermione to check if she was doing fine. She was awaken by the creaking of the door.

"Err. Sorry. How are you, Hermione?" Ron said. He sat beside Hermione's bed.

"Slightly better," Hermione answered. She was sweating.

"Get some more rest," Ron said. Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. As she drifted off to sleep, he wiped her face with a cloth. After a few minutes, Hermione started to whimper and the bandage on her left arm was dyed red. Ron shook her and shouted, "Hermione! Wake up! Hermione! It's just a dream!" Hermione opened her eyes and swiftly sat up.

"Bellatrix again, huh?" Ron said.

"Um... Yeah. Bellatrix..." she replied.

"Don't worry. We're safe for now and I'll protect you," he reassured.

Hermione went back to sleep and Ron redressed her wound. It still looked fresh. The word mudblood was so clear that it broke his heart.

The same thing happened over and over again. Hermione would have the same nightmare and her wound would bleed profusely. Ron and Harry were starting to get worried about this matter and consulted Bill Weasley.

"Her wound might be cursed," Bill said.

"So what do we do to break it?" Ron asked.

"I don't think there's a counter-curse for this but I think you could do something about her overcoming the nightmare. That should at least lessen the intensity of the curse," Bill suggested.

Ron and Harry went to Hermione's room. She was growing paler and paler. Her fever became worse. Although she was feeling unwell, she managed to smile at her two best friends.

"Hermione, you feeling any better?" Harry asked.

"A little bit," Hermione smiled weakly.

"Is Bellatrix still troubling you?" Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"The thing that happened in the Malfoy Manor... Is the same as your dream?" Harry said. Hermione nodded again.

"Hermione, we're safe for now. You have to fight Bellatrix! I'll even fight alongside with you if I can!" Ron said. Hermione smiled and squeezed Ron's hand.

"Well. Let's get some rest and we'll figure out a cure for you, Hermione," Harry said.

Later that night, Harry visited Hermione.

"There's more than Bellatrix in that dream, am I right?" Harry said. Hermione's tears started to fall. She nodded.

"And you can't say it because of Ron?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded again. She told him the true terrors of her nightmare.

_Bellatrix just finished casting the Cruciatus curse on Hermione._

_"I bet you'd tell the truth when I get your boyfriend in here. Get the boy!" Bellatrix said._

_"NO!" Hermione shouted._

_Ron was brought into the room. He was struggling to be free._

_"Imperio!" Bellatrix shouted. Ron's eyes became glassy and he was free from the grip of the snatchers. Bellatrix gave him her enchanted dagger._

_"So tell me... Did you take anything from the vault?" Bellatrix said._

_"We didn't take anything!" Hermione cried._

_"Carve mudblood on her arm!" Bellatrix commanded._

_Ron approached Hermione and held her down. He slowly carved each letter on her arm._

_"Ron! Wake up! You're stronger than this! Ron! RON! Wake up!" Hermione pleaded. Ron did not stop until it was completed._

Harry hugged Hermione and told her that she should tell this to Ron and explain it clearly. Hermione nodded and said her thanks. When they broke off, Ron tried to peek inside the room.

"Ron... You heard everything?" Hermione said. Ron walked inside and nodded. He sat down beside Hermione. Harry left the room to give the two time to talk.

"I'm the reason..." Ron said.

"No! You're not. I'm too weak that the curse is penetrating my mind," Hermione said.

"I want to help you. But..." Ron said.

"You can! I just need more time to figure out how to stop you in my dream!" Hermione replied.

"You're Hermione! Whatever you do will always wake me up from a trance. Maybe... You just need to do something different than shouting my name," Ron explained.

After that night, Hermione manipulated her nightmare and the instensity of the pain decreased but it still stung her. She was able to recover better and they were able to hunt horcruxes again. They fought and won the war.

Hermione and Ron was walking hand in hand to the Great Hall. Ron lifted her left hand and examined her arm.

"Hermione! Your wound! It's gone! No marks!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione hugged Ron and said," It's probably because the one who cursed me isn't around anymore." Hermione almost cried but then she told Ron what she did in her dream which made her better. Well, what else was the most powerful magic in the world. It was love which was used with a kiss.

END


End file.
